Better Than Me
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song is "Better than me" by hinder.  The pairing is JoMo/Miz and their is a graphic sex scene.  BOY/BOY!  Please enjoy and you have been warned.


**I Think You Can Do Much Better Thank'**

**After ALL The Lie That I Made You Believe**

**The Guilt Kicks In And I Start To See**

**The Edge Of The Bed Where You Nightgown Used To Be**

John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin has been apart for a month now. The day of the draft they broke up and at the moment they both miss each other but refuse to say so. Mike has not been seeing anybody because he is not over John, John on the other hand has been out with R-truth a few times but he never really had a good time because he missed Mike so much.

John is laying in bed right now with R-truths arm around his middle. He knows he is the one that broke it off with Mike but that makes it hurt a lot more knowing this is his fault. He told Mike that he was tired of him because he knew that Mike wouldn't want to break up with him just because of the draft but John thought it was best….until he was put in RAW too, now he doesn't know what to do.

**I Told Myself That I Won't Miss You**

**But I Remember What It Feels Like Beside You**

The day John decided to tell Mike it was over he vowed to make his self not miss Mike. But after the first day he realized that would not be possible because even after only a day without Mike John had already started missing him.

**I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face**

**And The Way Your Innocence Taste**

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

John jumped when he heard his phone start vibrating, that meant he had a text message. He reached over, mindful not to wake R-truth. He fliped his phone to see that he had gotten a message from Mike.

_I really miss you hair in my face, the way you smile and laugh…I miss you Johnny. ~!MizzyMike!~_

John sighed and typed back. "_And I miss the way you innocence taste…..I miss everything about you but you deserve much better than me. !_!JoMoNoMoFo!_!_

**While Looking Through Your Old Box Of Notes**

**I Found Those I Took That You Were Looking For**

**If There's One Memory I Don't Wanna Lose**

**That Time At The Mall, You And Me In The Dress Room**

John moved R-truths arm and went to his suit case to retrieve an old photo book with the pictures he took of Mike and himself. They were the ones that Mike was looking for right before they broke up. He and Mike had a history….instead of making love to r-truth a man he did not love he should be making love to Mike the man he loved and always will love.

**I Told Myself That I Won't Miss You**

**But I Remember What It Feels Like Beside You**

**I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face**

**And The Way Your Innocence Taste**

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

The phone vibrated again. "_There is no such thing as better than you…..~!MizzyMike!~"_

"_whatever Mike, you could do so much better. I lied to you.!_!JoMoNoMoFo!_!_

"_But….why? ~!MizzyMike!~"_

_I was never tired of you…. I just didn't want to go through the pain of a long distance relationship…..I love you .!_!JoMoNoMoFo!_!_

"_I love you two…can we….try again? ~!MizzyMike!~"_

"_I would love too. !_!JoMoNoMoFo!_!_

**The Bed I'm Lying In Is Getting Colder**

**Wish I Never Would've Said It Over**

**And I Can't Pretend**

John packed his things and left R-truth a note knowing that he would understand. And he headed out to Mike's room. He opened the door to be greeted with the smiling sweet face of Mike. "Hey."

"Hey….can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sure, sorry about that." Mike quickly apologized and stepped aside to make way for John to come in.

**I Wont Think About You When I'm Older**

'**Cause We Never Really Had The Closure**

**This Can't Be The End**

John came in and sat his things on a chair by the door. Mike walked over to him and hugged him, didn't do anything else he just hugged John and inhaled his sent.

"God I missed you."

"Missed you to baby." John murmured

**I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face**

**And The Way Your Innocence Taste**

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

John's arms found their way around Mike's waist, holding him close while John enjoyed the closeness. Mike nuzzled John chest and kissed where his heart should be.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah…"

"Can we…ummm." Mike sighed. "Can you make love to me? I need to feel that you really wan-" Mike was silenced by Johns lips pressing against his gently.

"Are you sure about that Mike?"

"Yes….."

John picked Mike up and laid him on the bed. John got on top of him and started suckling on his neck. "Take off you shirt." John instructed. Mike moved his hands and took the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it off his head. John stared at him hungrily and stared nipping at his nipples. Mike moaned out, arching up and rubbing against Johns growing erection.

"Johnnnnnn" Mike whined. "Please" John reached one hand down and cupped the bulge in Mike's genes. John then sat up straight and took of his own shirt, and then started un buttoning Mike's pants. After getting the pants all the way of John took the hem of Mike's boxers between his teeth and started sliding them off; Mike's erection sprang up a second later.

John got off the bed and removed his pants and boxers quickly while Mike watched lustfully from his place on the bed, his hand already lazily stroking himself his thumb rubbing over the head smearing pre-cum every little while

**I Really Miss Your Hair In My Face**

**And The Way Your Innocence Taste**

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

. John went in his suit case and brought out a tub of lube, he popped the top off and went over to Mike. "Spread em'" John ordered and Mike did just that. John put a gracious amount of lube on his finger and rubbed it gently on Mike's constricted hole. Mike moaned in anticipation. "Okay Mike now you need to relax." John gently pushed his finger in, passed the muscles and started massaging Mike's inner walls. Mike groaned wanting more. John slowly added another finger and started scissoring them and a moment later he had three in.

"John! Please! I'm ready" Mike arched into the fingers wanting something bigger, longer to be inside of him. John withdrew his fingers and positioned himself directly in front of Mike's awaiting tightness, John pushed in gently trying his best not to hurt Mike. Mike's face was controlled in pain and silent tears were streaming down his face

"Do you want me to quit?" John asked worriedly

"N-no…I'll be fine just get on with it." Mike whimpered.

John was in to the hilt and he sat their for a minute trying to give Mike time to adjust. Eventually Mike nodded his head and John drew out slowly and then slammed back in. Mike's eyes shot open and he screamed out, begging for John to hit that one spot again. John angled his hips and drove back into Mike hitting his prostate every time.

"John…Ohhhhh John…. I-I Ohhh." Mike kept moaning. John grunted and picked up the pace. John felt Mike shudder and then Mike came all over his hand, John felt a warm ball in the pit of his stomach and a few minute later he came inside Mike. John fell on top of Mike trying to catch his breath.

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

"Mike…I love you" John said breathlessly.

"I love you two." Mike said and winced when John withdrew.

John laid beside Mike, and Mike instantly got close and put his head on John's chest. Mike kissed John chest and yawned letting sleep take him off where he would dream of the wonderful future he and John would share. John stayed awake a while longer to watch Mike sleep, but soon he followed Mike off to sleep.

**And I Think You Should Know This**

**You Deserve Much Better That Me**

**And I Think You Should Know This**


End file.
